


Why You Shouldn't Be Friends with Aomine Daiki

by cimberelly



Category: Free!, Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-27
Updated: 2014-04-27
Packaged: 2018-01-20 23:41:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1530056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cimberelly/pseuds/cimberelly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He had been warned by Momoi against Aomine’s more unpleasant habits but Makoto hadn’t seen enough reasons to stop being friends with him. So far.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why You Shouldn't Be Friends with Aomine Daiki

**Author's Note:**

> As with a lot of my writings, this was rooted in RP shenanigans and I actually think Makoto would be one of those people Aomine would...befriend, should they meet.

“Oi, Tachibana.”

And then there was an arm around his shoulders and a bigger body practically leaning into him, almost making him stumble to the side. That deep, lazy drawl. Ah, it was Aomine.

“Aomine-san.” Makoto greeted the younger, but taller basketball player, smiling to him pleasantly though the other boy was heavy and could do better at keeping himself on his feet. This was something normal, though, Makoto had come to learn, the longer he came to know Aomine and became familiar with him. He had been warned by Momoi against Aomine’s more unpleasant habits but Makoto hadn’t seen enough reasons to stop being friends with him. So far.

Other attempts at pleasantries was cut off when there’s a fluttering sound, the sound of glossy paper sliding against each other, distracting Makoto and making him look toward the direction of it. Aomine was holding something before him.

“Lookit this.”

At first, Makoto didn’t know what he was looking at. Well, he knew that he was looking at an image of something. When he was able to focus, he realized he knew that person on the image. She looked a bit younger but it was unmistakable. It was Ama-chan and she was wearing—

Makoto’s heart slammed into his chest as his eyes widened. He stared, couldn’t look away.

_She’s wearing—!_

“Marin-chan.” Aomine said the name matter-of-factly, a faraway rumble against the metaphorical sounds of Makoto's brain breaking. “You’re one lucky son of a bitch, Tachibana. I think I got a photo book of hers somewhere. D’you wanna borrow it? Just don’t get it dirty, okay? I think it’s probably a collector’s item now since she’s retired and all…”

“A-AOMINE-SAN!”

Well.

That there was another reason to quit being friends with Aomine Daiki.


End file.
